


Usually Not

by not1inamillion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, so like one chapter only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not1inamillion/pseuds/not1inamillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is pretty used to being kicked out of her apartment so her roommate, Octavia can hang out with her boyfriend Lincoln. And she'll usually go to a coffeeshop to wait them out. And usually, nothing special happens. But then again, Bellamy Blake also doesn't usually spill coffee all over strangers either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usually Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



Clarke’s POV  
“Hey Monty,” Clarke says with a tight smile once she reaches the front of the line.  
Monty grins widely. “Hey Clarke. How’s my most loyal customer?”  
“Ready to kill,” She answers honestly. It’s that kind of day.  
“So I take it you want a large?” Monty’s smile doesn’t break as he reaches for the cup.  
“And black as it comes,” She agrees.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
Clarke pays silently, and drops the change in the tip jar, earning another smile from Monty. She moves away from the counter to let the next guy go, albeit reluctantly. Maybe if she stands near Monty long enough, his good mood will rub off on her. The guy practically secretes rainbows.  
She leans against the wall at the next counter, waiting for her drink. Monty isn’t making the coffee today, just taking orders, and she knows for a fact the guy brewing today is slow as hell. She half wishes she noticed before she ordered, so she could maybe go to a Starbucks to get her daily dose of caffeine. But this is her spot, and she will not be driven away so easily.  
Clarke checks her phone for the time, and mentally counts off how long she thinks she’ll need to stay out of the apartment. Octavia, her roommate, is having Lincoln over at one. It’s currently 1:15. Lincoln is usually early, and Octavia claims they’ll be watching a movie today. Round that to two hours, maybe add another 30 minutes for any ‘other’ activities they might find themselves doing. Damn. She has to kill time until 3:30.  
If she had any sense at all, Clarke would’ve brought her notes for her biology exam tomorrow. She’s pretty sure pre-med students are supposed to study a lot more than she has been as of late. Maybe she’ll just call her mom and let her rattle on about her latest patients. That’s basically studying. At least, Clarke finds herself in need of using all of her brain power to keep up with her mom’s use of medical terminology.  
Clarke is getting ready to tell the slow barista to hurry up for godsake when someone behinds her dumps what appears to be a full cup of coffee down her back.  
Guess she won’t have to go looking for a fight after all. The fight found her.  
She whips around, ready to give the poor guy hell. Unfortunately, she is instantly distracted by black curly hair. And brown puppy dog eyes. And oh god, freckles.  
Stupid freckles and their uncanny ability to wipe her mind blank.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry!”  
Clarke finds her words quickly. “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” It wasn’t fine two seconds ago, but with a voice like that, Clarke is willing to let this guy get away with it.  
“It’s all down your back… And in your hair… I should get some napkins.” He reaches behind her, grabbing a fistful of napkins. He offers them to her sheepishly.  
She smiles a little, accepting the napkins despite the fact that they can’t save her shirt now.  
“Clarke, are you okay?” Monty has made his way over to her end of the counter, and he’s frowning slightly.  
“I’m fine.” And surprisingly enough, she is. The coffee isn’t as hot on her back as she would’ve guessed it would be.  
“You know my apartment is upstairs… I could wash that for you, grab you something clean?” Monty offers.  
“Uh, that’d be great, actually, I’m not supposed to be home for another couple hours, so something clean would be much appreciated.”  
Monty turns to the slow barista, who is apparently still working on Clarke’s coffee. “I’m going on my break dude. I’ll be back in fifteen.” He turns to Clarke. “I gotta warn you though, my place is kinda a mess…”  
“I don’t have to go up there if you don’t want. Here.” Clarke peels off her blouse, leaving her in a tank top which is considerably less ruined. Next to her, the guy who started it all widens his eyes a little. Monty takes the soggy shirt, and promises to be back down in a couple minutes with another shirt.  
The guy is blushing. “Again, I’m really sorry. I’m normally not that clumsy, I swear.”  
“And I’m normally not that unlucky, but here we are.” Maybe this isn’t that unlucky, but still.  
“Let me buy you a drink. Or food or something.”  
“Food or something works. Technically I’m still waiting for my coffee, but I wouldn’t say no to a muffin.” Clarke glares at the barista, who sheepishly slides a coffee cup in her direction. It’s about damn time.  
“Well apparently I need a new coffee, so I’ll get right on that.”  
“Hold on. Do I get to know who’s buying me a muffin at least?”  
The guy smiles. His whole face opens up when he does that. “Bellamy.”  
“That’s quite a name.”  
“It’s the only one I got.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“Do I get to know who I’m buying a muffin for?”  
“A girl who is getting very hungry and enjoys blueberries in her muffins, please.”  
“Alright, I can take a hint. Wait here.” Bellamy laughs easily, and jumps back in line.  
Clarke sighs, and goes to follow him. Watching someone wait in line seems weird.  
“Well, if it isn’t Girl Who Likes Blueberries. Fancy meeting you here,” Bellamy comments when he notices that Clarke has slid in beside him.  
“As much as I love nicknames, you can call me Clarke.”  
“That’s quite a name.” A smirk plays on the edge of Bellamy’s lips.  
Clarke returns the gesture. “It’s the only one I got.”  
Bellamy’s POV  
Bellamy coughs out a laugh. He has to admit, she’s witty. And has a nice smile. And kind of really beautiful.  
“Are you cold?” Bellamy notes that the other barista (Monty, maybe?) still wasn’t back with another shirt for Clarke, leaving her in her tank top. Not that he’s complaining.  
“It’s better than being scalded by hot coffee.” Clarke quirks an eyebrow, a joking glint in her eye.  
Nevertheless, Bellamy flushes. “I said I was sorry…”  
Clarke breaks into an easy grin. “Relax. You probably did me a favor. It kills time. My roommate has a new boyfriend, so I’m highly encouraged to stay out of the apartment for a couple hours.”  
“Sounds like a nice roommate.”  
“I mean, she’s my friend. I find it in me to forgive her.”  
“How big of you,” Bellamy mocks.  
“Octavia is hard to stay mad at for long.”  
Wait, crap. Octavia? That isn’t a very common name. But it can’t be his Octavia. Because she definitely doesn’t date. And her roommate’s name is something like Carly… Or Claire….  
Or maybe, possibly, Clarke.  
“Are you okay? You look a little pale?” Clarke frowns at him, and oh crap, Octavia’s new roommate is definitely named Clarke.  
“I’m fine, it’s just… Is your roommate by any chance Octavia Blake?” Might as well put it out there. No matter how much it ruins a perfectly good moment.  
Clarke raises her eyebrows. “How’d you know?”  
Bellamy coughs. “I’m Bellamy Blake… Her older brother.”  
Clarke’s jaw doesn’t drop, per say, but her face certainly does slacken. She recovers quickly. “Well then, small world.”  
Dammit, dammit, dammit. Would it be weird to ask her out now? It would definitely be weird. But would it actually be? Maybe not. Dammit.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
They stand in silence until they reach the front of the line. Bellamy orders another coffee and a blueberry muffin. Clarke swoops in to pay before he can even blink.  
“Hey now, that’s not what we agreed upon!”  
“Technically, you wouldn’t have spilled your coffee if I wasn’t in your way. So this one’s on me.” She offers him a smile that could break hearts.  
She’s so pretty. How the hell is he gonna deal with this? Just passive aggressively hang around Octavia’s place, just so he can maybe exchange pleasantries with Clarke every now and then? That won’t do it for him.  
It’s not until after Monty returns with a somewhat large t shirt for Clarke and disappears again that Bellamy works up the courage to make a… Proposition.  
“Hey, so uh, would you maybe want to… do this again sometime?”  
“Have you spill coffee down my back and have to borrow a t shirt from a barista?” Clarke tilts her head as if she’s completely missed the point. But her eyes tell him she’s just giving him a hard time. “Minus that part. Like, grab coffee. And muffins, if that’s how it goes.” Clarke smirks. “Like, go on a date with my roommate’s brother?” Bellamy bites his tongue, otherwise a mess of words would come out, saying it’s not like that (even though it is), or they can work around that, or something equally stupid.  
“Well, Octavia does owe me. And she’ll be thrilled to have me out of the apartment… But I must admit, I’m usually not the ‘meet in a coffeeshop’ kind of girl.”  
“I’m usually not a ‘ask out my sister’s roommate’ kind of guy.” Miraculously, Bellamy gets out the words without sounding like an ass.  
Clarke breaks into a big smile. “Well then, that sounds like an even trade.”


End file.
